Wraith Syndicate
The Wraith Syndicate was a small, organization headed by Tetradon, which opposed the Brotherhood of Makuta and aimed to establish order in the Matoran Universe. History Formation An early form of the Wraith Syndicate, a rough idea of it simply called the Syndicate, was founded by former Brotherhood of Makuta members Tetradon and Pretadix sometime after their betrayal at the hands of Teridax. Ultimately, Tetradon had the goal of challenging the Brotherhood and establishing a level of order which he felt was necessary for the Matoran Universe. However, he and Pretadix found themselves trapped on Odina, where they were forced into labor to resist being punished by The Shadowed One for coming across the island. Pursuing Jayniss The group heard rumors about the exiled Great Being Jayniss and the powerful artifacts that he carried with him. Desirous to have them for themselves, they managed to strike a deal with The Shadowed One to edge their way off of Odina by hiring with a Dark Hunter codenamed "Sunder" to find him. After this, the two were finally allowed to leave the island and given the space they needed to operate properly, at which point they finally established the Wraith Syndicate as an actual organization under a new name. "Sunder" chased Jayniss onto the Southern Island of Powai Nui, where the native Toa of Lightning Maroona proved to be an obstacle. After being sent to recover the artifacts an estimated 18 times, Maroona finally used one of the artifacts, the Staff of Vortices, to banish him to a random location, leaving him unable to contact the Syndicate and breaking his ties with it. Over the next century, the Syndicate halted their pursuit of these artifacts. For unknown reasons, Makuta Antharahk sent his experiment Phi to the Syndicate to help them in their quest. They also acquired the help of the Dark Hunter "Alchemist". These two new servants were sent to the island to retrieve the Staff of Vortices and use it to summon Tetradon and Pretadix onto the island as a way to avoid Maroona. While there, they met Ruthos, the former War General of Antharahk's army, who reluctantly decided to join them for the sake of his own survival. Powai Nui In Le-Powai, "Alchemist" kidnapped the Le-Matoran Lewok and attempted to interrogate from him the location of the Staff of Vortices, but was unsuccessful due to Maroona putting a stop to him. He and Phi discovered and confronted the foreign Toa of Sonics Tesudin, but after a short battle with him, he managed to escape them. After learning that the Staff was in the possession of the Kakkan Containment Organization, "Alchemist", Phi and Ruthos raided its tunnel systems and successfully retrieved it. Back in a hideout set up in Le-Powai, "Alchemist" modified the Staff and was able to transport Tetradon and Pretadix as planned. Upon meeting Ruthos, Tetradon was concerned about him, but he later found a use for him in his plans. He sent Ruthos to the nearest Matoran village to act as a distraction for Maroona while he and Pretadix traveled to the KCO once more to retrieve the Mask Maker's Tool, another artifact Jayniss had left on the island. Not knowing that the Toa Powai had recently been formed by Maroona, Tetradon's seizure of the Mask Maker's Tool was unsuccessful, although in Le-Powai Ruthos did manage to break Toa Navahko's left ankle. Later, the Syndicate confronted the Toa Powai in the Le- and Vo-Powaian border town Obodosara. Tetradon managed to take down the entire team on his own, envenomating Corduk, injuring Salvina, Wreshi, and Lewok, rendering Detras unconscious, and inducing hallucinations in Maroona. Tesudin, now an ally of the Toa, impaled Tetradon in the chest with an arrow. This would have been fatal had Pretadix not pulled the arrow out and used his Regeneration power to heal Tetradon. After saying something apparently hurtful to the Toa of Sonics, Tetradon and the rest of the Wraith Syndicate left using the Staff of Vortices. Dissolution and Legacy Following this, Phi would be captured by the Toa and Tetradon would force Ruthos to shut down after growing angry with him. Pretadix then attempted to convince Tetradon to enslave the inhabitants of Powai Nui to assist in his quest for power. Tetradon rejected the idea, claiming that it was too similar to something Teridax would do. The two confessed their issues with one another and engaged in a violent battle which ended when Tetradon was killed. With only two members alive and still free and its leader dead, the organization was effectively defunct by this point. Pretadix, after changing his name to Hysterix, attempted to use the modified section of the Staff of Vortices to steal the Mask Maker's Tool from the KCO, but was confronted by the Toa Powai. In a fight with Maroona, the portal allowing him access to the KCO's tunnels shut, severing his arm, which he had extended through it. This caused the section of the Staff to forcefully relocate his body inside of its pocket dimension, but not before he used his Great Kanohi Althi to separate his spirit and body, rendering the former still on Powai Nui. "Alchemist" went into hiding, staying out of the sight of Powai Nui's populace for some time. It believed that he, in some way, was related to the incidents and events that lead to the rise of Powai Nui's Great Regression. Members Appearances * Against the Storm - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', & ''VI'' Trivia * Originally, Cap made the Wraith Syndicate as a name given to the various beings who antagonized Powai Nui and its inhabitants. This idea was soon abandoned but was later revitalized to serve as the main antagonists of Against the Storm. ** There were also plans to rename the organization to "Cyclone Syndicate" to reference the story's title, but Cap decided that this would be too on-the-nose and that it sounded rather childish. Category:Organizations